a reason to hold on
by buildingbridges
Summary: Le ton qui anime sa voix est paradoxal, la certitude écrasée par un voile de lassitude qu'ont forgé ses batailles perdues contre cet homme qui, quoi qu'elle fasse, semble se relever plus fort et plus puissant dès qu'elle tente d'arrêter son ascension vers un succès plein de mensonges et de faux-semblants. - Post-5x13.


_**a reason to hold on**_

* * *

Le ton qui anime sa voix est paradoxal, la certitude écrasée par un voile de lassitude qu'ont forgé ses batailles perdues contre cet homme qui, quoi qu'elle fasse, semble se relever plus fort et plus puissant dès qu'elle tente d'arrêter son ascension vers un succès plein de mensonges et de faux-semblants. Il l'écoute et sourit parce qu'ils ont accusé les défaites jusqu'à là mais qu'ils n'ont pas perdu cette guerre et qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour, elle pourra boucler ses menottes autour des poignets de William H. Bracken, maintenant plus que jamais. Elle le mérite. Pour tous les combats qu'elle a menés, pour toutes les vies innocentes perdues dans cette traque à l'homme qui a entrainé les plus grandes atrocités.

- J'essaie de me dire que j'ai pris la décision la plus juste, mais au fond, je l'ai encore laissée tomber, murmure-t-elle en s'engouffrant à nouveau dans les eaux désabusées du désespoir et du regret, ses yeux perdus dans le vide qui l'étouffe, illuminés par le visage immobile du sénateur qui se reflète de l'écran de télévision.

Castle soupire silencieusement, partagé entre l'envie désagréable de la secouer, de lui montrer tout ce qu'elle a fait pour sa mère et pour tous les êtres humains innocents qu'elle a rencontrés, et l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la protéger de ce monde putride et misérable maitrisé par l'argent et le vice, la malhonnêteté et l'injustice. Il n'est pas pessimiste et voir la vie en noir et blanc ne fait pas partie de ses habitudes mais parfois, face aux hommes d'influence tels que Bracken, face à la souffrance de la femme qu'il aime tant, sa vision de l'univers perd toutes ses nuances colorées. Et pourtant, dans cette peinture obscure, elle brille comme une étoile – elle lui donne envie de croire en un monde meilleur.

- Tu as honoré sa mémoire, Kate, la rassure-t-il en se levant pour s'assoir à ses côtés, s'emparant au passage de la télécommande qu'elle a balancé sur les coussins pour éteindre sa télévision parce que ce sénateur corrompu ne mérite rien de plus que le mépris et qu'en le laissant affiché sur cet écran, ils lui donnent toute l'attention qu'il recherche.

Elle tourne légèrement son visage vers lui et le cœur de l'écrivain s'effondre lorsqu'il découvre dans son regard l'humidité des larmes qui pendent au ras de ses cils, prêts à s'écrouler le long de ses joues. Il lève lentement le bras gauche et réajuste la mèche de ses cheveux qui tombe sur son visage derrière son oreille, ses yeux amoureux fascinés par sa beauté même dans ses moments les plus faibles. Du dos de la main, il caresse ses pommettes légèrement rosées et trace le contour de ses lèvres tremblantes comme pour les stabiliser. Le bout de son pouce survole son arcade droite et elle laisse échapper un soupir déchirant en se lovant au creux de sa paume chaude.

- Je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître ta mère. Mais tu m'as raconté tellement d'histoires sur ce que vous avez partagé, tu me l'as tellement décrite que parfois j'ai l'impression de savoir qui elle est et ce qu'elle me dirait. Je sais qu'elle n'est plus là pour témoigner de quoi que ce soit – je sais que c'est ce que tu me répondrais si je ne le disais pas avant que tu puisses ouvrir la bouche – mais Kate, ta mère se bâtait pour la justice et aujourd'hui, tu t'es battue dignement pour celle de quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que pour la tienne et n'importe quelle mère serait fière de son enfant face aux choix aussi difficiles.

Kate inspire longuement, comme pour se donner le courage de continuer et elle ravale ses larmes en lui souriant, sa tête tombant sur son épaule alors qu'elle encercle sa taille de ses bras, son nez chatouillant sa carotide. Elle a l'odeur des cerises d'été, des nuits blanches remplies par les mots et les regards qu'ils ne peuvent garder, de tout son amour.

Il dépose un baiser sur son front et elle emprisonne son visage sous ses doigts longs et fins, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes avec la plus grande douceur, la plus grande gratitude. Elle l'embrasse et il oublie tous les mots qui pourraient qualifier chaque moment qu'ils passent ensemble, son esprit perdu sous cette bouche qui l'hypnotise.

- Merci, chuchote-t-elle comme un secret en collant son front au sien, leurs respirations calmes et silencieuses se confondant. Tu es resté avec moi tout au long de cette enquête et tu m'as laissée seule quand j'en avais besoin. Tu m'as donné une ancre à laquelle m'attacher, avant que le bateau dangereux qu'est cette enquête ne m'emmène dans un océan où il est facile de se noyer. Tu me sauves, Castle. Avec tes mots, ta présence et tes théories stupides.

Il lui sourit en se perdant dans ses yeux brillants, emplis d'elle, de lui, d'_eux_. Elle n'a peut-être pas la dignité qu'elle devrait posséder et elle a peut-être perdu une partie de l'espoir qui la menait lorsqu'ils ont obtenu les premières réponses de ce meurtre, mais elle a foi en eux et ensemble, ils peuvent braver la tempête et les politiciens immoraux. La vérité prend du temps. Elle perd souvent ses premières batailles sous les coups ravageurs du mensonge, mais elle triomphe toujours. Il serrera sa main jusqu'à leur succès.

- Tu me le rends bien. Tu m'inspires – et pas seulement à écrire une saga sur Nikki Heat. Tu me rends meilleur, et tu me rends heureux. Arrête de te dévaloriser, Kate. Tu vaux plus que la plupart des êtres humains que j'ai fréquentés depuis mon arrivée sur Terre.

Elle l'embrasse à nouveau et il prend sa main en se levant, se dirigeant vers sa chambre dès qu'elle se détache de ses baisers. Il enfile un tee-shirt Star Wars qu'il a laissé sous son oreiller et se brosse les dents sans se détacher de sa partenaire, l'entourant d'un bras autour de la taille tout en la fixant à travers le reflet du miroir.

Elle s'endort au son des battements de son corps, ses cheveux chatouillant son épaule comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'allonge pratiquement sur lui, et cette nuit-là il rêve du jour où elle obtiendra toute la justice qu'elle mérite.

Il peut porter l'espoir comme un sac un peu trop lourd pendant qu'elle repose son corps endolori. Tant qu'ils se battent ensemble.


End file.
